1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to windows and, more specifically, to a new or replacement window comprising a new or replacement window frame member and a number of selectively movable members traveling within individual tracks and selectively removable from said tracks. The movable members are comprised of a pair of shutter members, a pair of window pane members, and a screen member.
Each of the shutter members is comprised of a frame having a plurality of rotative horizontal slats. Further having a tilt bar connected to a plurality of horizontal slats providing means for rotating said plurality at the same time.
Each of the window pane members is comprised of a pane of transparent material, such as glass or plastic, enclosed within a rigid frame. The screen member is comprised of screen material encompassed by a rigid frame.
The preferred embodiment of the window frame member has a flange having a number of fastener apertures providing means for securing said replacement window frame to a rough opening. An additional embodiment for the replacement window frame has an extended jamb providing means for securing said replacement window frame to the walls of the rough opening instead of the external facing of the rough opening.
In addition an alternate embodiment for the shutters is provided wherein the two shutter members are replaced by a single track bifold shutter member.
Additionally there is provided an alternate embodiment of the present invention having a window frame having an exterior shutter member and two interior window pane members, one slidable for ventilation and one nonslidable. Also there is provided an exterior screen member to prevent entry of insects.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There are other shutter and horizontal sliding member windows. Typical of these is U.S. Pat. No. 5,893,242 issued to Perron on Apr. 13, 1999.
Another patent was issued to Pinder on Jun. 23, 1998 as U.S. Pat. No. 5,768,834. Yet another U.S. Pat. No. 5,659,999 was issued to Benson on Aug. 26, 1997 and still yet another was issued on Feb. 12, 1991 to Barthelemy as U.S. Pat. No. 4,991,349.
Another patent was issued to Liebman et al on Jan. 20, 1959 as U.S. Pat. No. 2,869,187. Yet another U.S. Pat. No. 4,251,966 was issued to Foltman on Feb. 24, 1981.
Perron discloses a shutter assembly for installation on the outside of a building wall including one or two shutter panels fitted with top and bottom rollers moveable along tracks in a plane outwardly spaced from and parallel to the external wall. A rack is carried by each panel inside thereof and a pinion, meshing with the rack, is carried by a shaft extending through the wall and provided at its inner end, inside a building room with a crank reel for moving the shutter panels between opened and closed position at the side and front of a window respectively. The shutter panels are heat-insulated and are provided with seals to extend around the periphery of the window opening when the panels are in closed position to thereby form an air insulating chamber with a window unit within the window opening. The top rollers together with the rack are fitted with a spring suspension to permit easy installation and removal of the rollers on and from the tracks and to accommodate any variation in the vertical position of the pinion which may have occurred during installation.
Pinder discloses a rain deflector for a vehicle roof vent consists of a pair of like panels one of which is fastened to the cap of thee roof vent and moves therewith, and is hinged to the second panel which has the end remote from the hinge connected to slide along tracks on the vehicle roof. Each panel is substantially larger than the vent cap, to extend beyond the ridges of the vent and prevents rain from entering the vent while permitting ventilation of air through the vent.
Benson discloses an automatic closure assembly for a sliding panel, particularly of the screen door type. One or more power springs, operable in their linear ranges are mounted within a compact housing configured for ready attachment to a surface adjacent the sliding panel. The springs apply tension to a cord wound on a take-up reel within the housing. One end of the cord is screwed to the sliding panel such that as the panel is moved in an opening direction, the power spring(s) are wound in tension to apply closure forces to the panel. Different selections are provided for enabling an operator to select a plurality of different discrete tension forces to be applied by the closure assembly to the sliding panel.
Barthelemy discoses an insulative window assembly for use in portable shelter units such as mobile homes, motor homes and trailers. The assembly is attached to the inside wall of the portable shelter unit surrounding the existing window and window molding, but may be easily removed in warm seasons to regain access to the existing window. The frame of the insulating window assembly is of sufficient depth to allow room for the stem of the crank to which the crank handle is attached for opening and closing of jalouise window assembly. The frame of the insulating window assembly contains insulating, sag resisting chambers which contribute to the heat insulative properties of the insulating window. The frame also contains an inner flange and an outer flange which, when bolted to the inside wall of the portable shelter unit, lends stability to the unit and helps prevent the sag and broken seals that frequently results from the vibration and weather forces to which portable shelter units are particular vulnerable.
Liebman et al disclose a window construction wherein the frame work is substantially of stainless steel or other materials having substantially the same physical properties and including a permanently fixed window half-section and a slidable window half-section adjustable to the location over the fixed window half-section and wherein a screen member is fitted in the opening beside the fixed window half-section. In addition the slidable window section can be easily removed from the guide projections for removal or replacement.
Foltman discloses a shutter comprised of laterally spaced apart extruded plastic side frame members or rails having a track on their respective rear sides which extends over the length of the member. Panels, such as louvre panels, have runners which slide on the tracks in interlocking fashion to form a shutter assembly. The shutters are adjustable to any desired window or door height by cutting off parts of the runners of the louvre panels so as to eliminate one or more louvre slats and also cutting off an equal length from the frame member. The upper and lower end panels are secured with pins which pass through the frame members so the panels cannot slide from the tracks.
While these shutter and horizontal sliding member windows may be suitable for the purposes for which they were designed, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention, as hereinafter described.